


Obvious

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Sherlock, John and Mary are Saints, Oblivious Molly, Sherlock tries to play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realises that Mycroft and Molly have feelings for each other and decides to do everything in his power to get <strong>them</strong> to realise it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt! I know this is probably _not_ what you envisioned but I hope you like it!

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were passing a cafè one morning after a case when Sherlock suddenly froze. Was that _Mycroft_ he spotted in there, sitting at a table in the back with..."Is that Molly in there with Mycroft?" John asked.  
  
"Yes," Sherlock answered, only halfway paying attention because Mycroft was… _laughing?_ Sherlock was amazed. This wasn't the usual sarcastic laughter he normally gives people. No, this was genuine laughter. Something Sherlock hadn't seen from Mycroft in **years.**  
  
He nearly staggered when he saw Mycroft reach across the table and lightly place his hand over Molly's. Something was wrong. That motion was _way_ to tender for Mycroft.  
  
Sherlock pondered this for a few minutes until John tugged on his sleeve and said, "Come on, let's go before they see us."  
  
************  
The moment they got back to baker street, Sherlock grabbed the nicotine patches and went into his mind palace as John called Mary.  
  
About an hour later Mary came over with her and John's 5-month old daughter Melody, to find that Sherlock was still laying on his couch with his hands steepled under his chin.  
  
"How long has he been in there?" She asked as she put Melody in the play pen.  
  
"Since I called you," John answered, "So that would be about an hour now."  
  
"What's he trying to figure out this time?"  
  
"Why we passed Molly and Mycroft together at a cafe this morning, I think."  
  
"Oh yeah! Molly's mentioned that before. Apparently her and the gov have become really good friends since her and Tom's break-up."  
  
"Well, I guess that explains why she's been seeming a lot happier lately. And honestly so has Mycroft."  
  
"Mary," Sherlock suddenly spoke up, "Do you know what caused Tom and Molly's engagement to end?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Mary answered, "She caught Tom in bed with another woman. Why?"  
  
"Because two weeks after that Tom disappeared," Sherlock explained, sitting up, "And then Mycroft started paying attention to Molly. A **lot** of attention. Coffee dates, buying her gifts, and on one occasion paying her rent. And Molly enjoys it for some reason. At first I thought he was trying to bribe her. But now it's so obvious what's going."  
  
"Are you saying that Mycroft's _in love_ with Molly?" Mary replied.  
  
"Yes!" Sherlock answered, "but Mycroft and Molly have clearly not figured it out themselves yet."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because if Molly was dating him she would've been _gushing_ about it at work and on twitter. Which means that that they that haven't realized their feelings yet and knowing Mycroft as knowing Mycroft as I do, without a little help they never will. Which is why I'm going to help them."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. What about you?" She turned and looked at John who had been surprisingly quiet the last few minutes. He had his head resting on his fist and his face was scrunched up in confusion. "What is it?" Mary asked, slightly amused.  
  
"I'm trying to picture Mycroft in love with somebody," he answered, "it isn't working. And you're right," he turned to Sherlock, "that is definitely **not** a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Sherlock asked.  
  
"Well for starters it's rude to meddle in people's personal lives!" John said.  
  
"But Mycroft does it all the time," Sherlock argued.  
  
"That doesn't make it right," Mary replied.  
  
"But-" Sherlock started to say as John interrupted him, "Why is it **so important** to you that Molly and Mycroft get together?"  
  
"Because if they get together she'll take up all of his time and he won't bother me nearly as much."  
  
Mary and John both cocked their heads to side and stared at him, disapprovingly.  
  
Sherlock sighed and said, "And because Molly is a friend and she deserves to be happy."  
  
"And?" They replied in unison.  
  
"And so does Mycroft," he mumbled, rolling his eyes, "Now I'm going back into my mind palace, so be quiet!"  
  
As if on cue, Melody squealed, kicking her legs, and John and Mary both started laughing. Sherlock gave all three of them a mock glare before entering his mind palace again, trying to figure out how to make his brother, "The Smart One," realise the obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Christmas time, there will be a while before the next chapter. Just thought I'd let you know! :)


End file.
